The Fading Sun
by XxAmaranthxX
Summary: This is an edit! well, Amaranth wasnt rele normal to begin with, but with her friend Jacoby, it was always interesting. But what happenes when a new guy steps into the picture and steals not only Amaranth but her soul as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!: Yes yes, I am aware that this is the same as the first "The Fading Sun" well, thats because it is. I just edited it and there is a little more Jacoby now. I am sad to say its complete, but there will be a sequal of only Jacoby...just tell me wat u guys want for Jacoby's gf to be. I dont rele make pretty lil nice love stories lol well, enjoy! **

Chapter One

_"NO LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! NO! NO! NO!"_

I woke up screaming, drenched in sweat and had a sore throat from screaming. What a weird dream I had, but, it didn't feel like a dream. It was just oh, to real. I was caged, a dark figure was laughing at my screams. All I saw was his pericing grey cat eyes, and those shiny pointed canine fangs inside of his mouth. I guess I shouldn't have watched Van Helsing at midnight last night. But this wasn't the first time I had dreams like this. Each time I have a nightmare, it's always _HE _who steals me. But who the hell is _HE?_

I took slow deep breaths to calm myself down. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness in my room. Once they did, I looked at the black, red numbered digital clock on my night table next to my canopy black sheeted bed. It was......_WHAT?! 5:30 IN THE MORING?! Ugh, school doesn't start until 7. What am I supposed to do until then? Sleep? Hell no. I'm not dreaming again. Ah, I guess I'll record my dream. _I have this journal, I call it my "Dream Book". I write my dreams in it, (well, at least the ones I remember). Good, bad, or ridiculous, I'll write them down. I guess you can call it my hobby. You can tell, I don't have many friends. The only friend I have is Jacoby Greenwood. He's been my bud through thick and thin, good and bad, rough and smooth. We met in Elememtry school. I was sitting in a corner in the classroom, (being my loner self) and he came over to me and asked if I needed a friend. And we've been friends ever since. He's a real sweetheart.

When I was little, Jacoby and I were out in the park. We were both around 6 or 7 years old. It was getting late, so we walked home together. We saw this man on the corner. Jacoby and I were young, we didn't know what to do. We kept walking. The man suddenly followed us. We thought he was going our way so we kept on walking. The man came closer and closer. Then, he was standing right behind us. I was getting really scared now.

"Come here precious!"

he took his hand, put in over my mouth and I started to scream. Jacoby started screaming something uncomprehendable. I started kicking and squirming around. Then, out of nowhere, this odd, looking dog came snarling at the man. This dog was jet black, with bright yellow cat-like eyes. His canine fangs were extreamly pointy for a dog. But I didn't care I wanted to get out of this pedophile's cluches. The dog bit the man. He screamed dead into the night. From the bite, the man dropped me. The dog kept snarling and bit the man again. There was so much blood. The dog was literaly drinking that man's blood. I couldn't move. I was shocked.

"Nathy let's go!" Jacoby's voice slapped me right out of my shock. We ran for our lives. Or what was at least the rest of mine.

I will never forget about that wonderous, odd, dog.

"Nathy! Get up! I don't want you to leave this house without eating something!" that's my mom, she's such a loud and parinoid person. I, totally ignoring her, I wandered, swishing my feet against the bare wooden floor of the hallway to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I turned the golden, cold knob of the bathroom door, but it was locked. _What are you doing in there princess?_

Ugh, my girly little sister was in there. She's only 2 years younger, but she acts like she's the older one. We are polar opposites. Just let me put it this way, my favorite color is black, her's is pink. I like be-headed horses, she likes unicorns. My room is filled with posters like Sweeney Todd, Van Helsing, Jack Skelington, Escape the Fate, and other dark movies/bands. Her room is filled with pop princesses and princes like The Jonas Brothers, Aly & AJ, Hannah Montana and High School Musical. Like I said, polar opposites.

"Maddie! GET OUT ALREADY!! THE MIRROR'S GONNA BREAK IF YOU KEEP LOOKING AT IT!!" I giggled to myself. Oh how I love to bust her ego in the morning.

"AT LEAST I CAN SEE MY REFLECTION!!" _Touche pink-princess_ I thought. After banging my head on the door for a good ten minutes or so, she finally came out. She nuged me, and I slapped her (slightly) in the back of her wavy brown-blonde hair.

That's the pre-morning routine.

In my room I had a problem. I didn't know whether to wear my black shirt with red lace around it, or the black and white stripped one. I already had my combat boots and black jeans out. I just needed the shirt.

"Wear the black and red one. It's looks better on you." Maddie said while she extreamly interupted me.

"Why do you always think I'll listen to you?" I asked very sarcasticlly.

"Because, sooner or later, you will listen to me." she spun on the back of her heel and closed my bedroom door behind her.

I looked at both of the shirts. I put the black and red one on. _I was gonna pick this one anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ouch!" I rubbed my right shoulder, and looked up at the person who bumped into me, (hardly, might I add).

"Watch where you're--" I saw his face. He looked like something that came right out of my dreams, literally. _Do I know him? Have I seen him before? I think I did._

He had jet black straight chin-length hair. Light, light (almost yellow) eyes. His skin was pale (I mean almost paper pale), but his skin was flawless, no birthmarks, pimples, zits, nothing. And most of all, he was HOT!! While I was in awe, he spoke,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going. This is all my fa-"

"Sorry, but do I know you?" he looked at me in a very confused manner. I kept on going, "What school do you go to?" I asked confusingly.

"Well I'm new in town and I'm about to transfer into...." he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his back pocket, "Cambridge Kings High"

"Really now?" _he's in the same school as me? AWESOME!! _"I go there. Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Sure, that would be cool." He flashed me an adoring smile. His teeth were perfect. Yet, his canine teeth were pretty sharp for a regular person. Odd.

"Here were are, the crappy end of the stick in Kingsville."

"It can't be that bad. I saw the reviews online, this school has good grades, and a good graduate average...." he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, like he was taking in the scenery or inhaleing his surroundings, "and plus, if you go here, it's also not so bad."

He looked down on me and smilied.

I blushed, and I don't blush often.

We went inside and I took him to the main office, so he could get his schedule, papers, et cetra, et cetra. While I was standing outside of the office, I saw my dear friend Jacoby. He was wearing a Monster Mania shirt that he got at this fair a couple of months ago. He was wearing is usual black creepers, chains, black and green tripp pants, black nail polish, big black and green sweater (I like to take it from him sometimes), and his signature pointed spikey, green tipped hair. And yes, his favorite colors are black and green.

"Hey Cobes!" I've been calling him that for years. We don't like names with a lot of syllables.

"Hey Nathy! Have you seen the new vampire movie out in theaters yet?"

"Nope, not yet. Is it good?" all we talk about is vampires, monsters, heavy metal bands, and a lot of other stuff.

"I haven't seen it either. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me an--" he paused I don't know why though. "who's that?" he nodded to the guy I met this morning.

"To tell you the truth, I was so wrapped up on how hot he is, I didn't ask for his name." I shrugged my shoulders shyly, but Jacoby shook his head at me in disappointment.

"What?! I'll do it now!"

"Sure you will Nathy."

"Bye Cobes!"

"See you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, my first class is Bio-chemistry. That's in room...1E."

"Really? That's my first period." _Hmm, this is starting to get really odd._

"Oh, how stupid of me!" he slightly tapped his hand on his forehead.

"What?"

"I haven't properly introduced myself." _Weird, it's like he heard everything me and Cobes said._

"I am Netherlen Adam Alabaster, but you can just call my Neil." again, he showed me his perfect teeth.

"Well, I'm Amaranth Hensley, but I guess you can call me Nathy, or if you're proper, just plain ol' Amaranth."

_Neil? How come I've heard that name before?_

"Ok plain ol' Amaranth, I guess we should get to class before it's over. Shouldn't we?

"I guess so." I felt so weird and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I caught up with Neil after school. Me and him where talking from the point to when I closed my locker, to the parking lot of the school.

"So what do you think of Cambridge?"

"Fair I guess. I like my classes that are with you." he smiled.

I can't get enough of his smiles. I just wanted to stare at him forever. He had such pale skin, and beautiful light brown eyes. They didn't go with his complection or his black hair, but I guess that's what makes him so gorgeous.

"Where did you move from?" I asked to get myself to stop staring

"I lived in many places. But I came from London."

"Have you been there long?"

"No, not very long just about 2-3 years."

"Ah, but where were you born. That's what really matters."

"Oh, well, I was born in Transylvania." he paused to see my reaction. I know it I felt his stare burning holes in the side of my face.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Transylvania."

"They say that Dracula's ghost haunts his tower."

"Really? Awesome! I love vampires. I love the fact that they can live forever, watch different places of the world grow in economy and goods," _Ew I sound like my History teacher._ "But I love the romance there is in the books and movies. They get in so much trouble to find their perfect vampriess." _I'm babbling, oh he's going to think I'm a freak._ I stopped to see his reaction. He was considering what I was saying and then second guessing himself. I have a talent to read people's faces. His wasn't so hard to read. But wasn't easy either.

"Yeah, vampires are cool." that's it. That was all he said.

"I knew I wrote it here somewhere." I whispered to myself "I know that I dreampt of a Neil," I stopped anxiously flipping through the pages and thought of the past dreams that I had that would have to do with a Neil. _Why don't I remember anything?_

As soon as I came home from school, I went straight up to my room, threw my bag on the floor, and flipped crazily through my Dream Book. I had so many thoughts running through my head, _Why didn't I remember that dream? Why was Neil acting so odd after school? And how come he has a lot of classes with me? And why do I have this feeling that I've seen him before? Why do I feel so attached to him? I have this attraction to him. Why? _

"Nathy! Maddie's out! Take a shower and then go to bed! I don't want you to stay up all night watching scary movies!"

My mom woke me up from my mind racing thinking. I got up from my bed sloth-like. I grabbed my towel, and pajamas and then walked to the bathroom, zombified. Once, I got back to my room, I went straight to bed. I just wanted it to be tomorrow already. But I couldn't just sleep yet. I had to do one more thing. I rechecked the book, just to make sure that what I didn't write wasn't there and that I wasn't dreaming. And also because I love to disobey my mother, I stayed up watching yet, another vampire movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Nathy! Hey! Wait up!" I heard Jacoby running behind me trying to catch up.

"Hey Cobes, sleep well?"

"Not really, like always, up till 2 in the morning watching scary movies." we both giggled at our private insider.

"Yeah, I did that too. I was watching Dracula 2000 again for the 4th time."

"Cool, I was watching Van Helsing again."

"Oh, I watched that 2 nights ago. Damn if anyone could make a better Van Helsing..."

"Yea, Hugh Jackman's cool." he paused, as if to collect his thoughts. After a good thirty seconds, he took a deep breath and finally said, "You know that new kid you were hanging with after school?"

"Yeah, his name is Neil. He's really cool. I think you and him would get alo-"

"Yeah, sure. But, I'm getting a pretty bad vibe from him."

"Of course, says the boy wearing black and grey studded Tripp pants?"

"Hey! You wear Tripp pants too!"

"Calm down, Cobes, I was kidding. Don't take everything to heart."

"Right, sorry." he slightly hung his black and green spicked haired head in shame.

"Aw, Cobes, it's ok. I have my suspisions too. Like, I think Martha Fray likes you." Jacoby looked at me all wide-eyed like he couldn't believe what I had just said.

"N-no sh-she doesn't li-like me. And I-I know it!"

"Mmhmm, sure..." I flashed him my big toothy smile and walked faster.

As I walked through the parking lot of the school, I saw Neil walk casually out of his blood red lambo. The sunlight beamed off of the shiny exterior of the car. Neil walked over to the passenger seat, took out his all black messenger bag, and put on sunglasses. The walk to the main entrance isn't that far. About half a block away from the school. But surely, Neil did look hot walking down the pavement. His steps were quick, like in a semi-hurry, yet, evey step was graceful, flawless, and he looked like a European model on a catwalk. Mindlessly, I was basically chasing after him. Jacoby, running behind me trying to catch up. But as soon as he figured out my reason for running, he slowed back to walking, because he didn't want to waste his time being ignored by me. I'm going to apologize to him later. I really don't know why I'm chasing Neil, it's like he has this magnetic pull with me. And I only met him a day ago. Well, not really met, bumped into is a more appropiate word. Neil, walked up the flight of steps, and through the double doors. And of course, lucky me, a crowd went in exactly after he did. And I lost him in the crowd. I searched around for a good 5 seconds, and decided I'll see him 1st period. I went to my locker, which is actually down the hall from Jacoby's. And sure enough, after I opened my locker door and threw my bag in, Jacoby was doing the same thing down the hall. I took what I needed, and went to Jacoby's locker.

"I'm sorry, Cobes. I don't know what came over me"

"Uh huh, I'm sure you're very sorry." His head was buried in his locker. He didn't even look at me.

"I am." I thought for a way to make it up to him. _Oh! I'll take him to that new vampire movie on friday._ "Well, how will I make it up to you?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go to the movies on friday? And see that movie you've been talking about?"

"Really?!" he cleared his throat to sound cool, "I mean, ok whatever." Everytime Jacoby tries to act cool, he always makes me laugh.

"Let's go 'coolio' we're going to be late." _Hehe, that was easy. _

Neil didn't talk to me at all during bio-chem. I really wanted to ask him what was wrong. But I don't see him again until 5th period, lunch. But here's the problem. Jacoby's also with me 5th period lunch. And I have History 4th period with Jacoby. So we walk together to the lunchroom. It's been a tradition since freshmen year. And we're juniors now. And apparently so is Neil. _I have to get alone with Neil, or at least talk to him without hurting Jacoby's feelings in anyway. _

"Uhh, Cobes, I have to go to my locker. I'll meet up with you in the lunchroom."

"It's ok, I'll go with you. I don't mind." I hate it when he's so understanding sometimes.

"No no, go ahead. I might take a while." _Think of something, think of something!_ "I have to touch-up my make-up, and that means, the girl's bathroom mirror. Sorry Cobes, my eyeliner's running."

"Uhh, ok fine. I'll see in the caf."

"Ok, save me a seat!"

"Always!" Ok, that was easy. _hmm, Jacoby's getting soft, or at least gullable. _

It was like, Neil knew my intentions. He was standing by the water fountain, (which is exactly diagnally across from my locker). I pretended like I didn't see him. And opened my locker (for no real reason actually). My hand was shaking, so it took me a good three times to get me combonation correct. Neil was just standing there. He didn't move a flinch. He was like a life-like statue in a museum. The hallways were clearing out, and sooner or later, Neil and I were the only people in the hallway. I threw my 4th period notebook in my locker and I went to close my locker door. Once, I did, and slammed it, I turned around towards the water fountain to see Neil. But he wasn't there! _Where'd he go? He was just standing right there! _

"Looking for me?" he said in a smooth and sexy voice from behind me. I jumped like 3 feet in the air. Yet, still hypnotized by his voice.

"Oh, my God! You scared the crap out of me!" I said while trying to regulate my breathing.

"I'm sorry, my intentions weren't to scare you. I apologize."

"It's ok, I overreacted."

"Shall we walk to the cafeteria?"

"Well, I want to ask you something first, is that ok?"

"Sure, by all means, be my guest."

"Umm, what was your problem this morning? You didn't talk to me at all during first period"

"Oh," _Is that all he can say?! oh?! That's it?! _ "I'm sorry, I wasn't in the best of moods, this morning. my apologies."

"Oh, well, ok. Umm, yeah." _This is awkward now_

"Yes, let's go to the lunchroom, you need to eat."

_This is getting creepy. It's like he can hear my thoughts. _Neil, walking next to me started to tense up a bit. I wanted to ask, but didn't. He must be in one of his moods again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Walking into the lunchroom with Neil next to me did get some heads turning, I was used to getting stared down, but damn, this was rediculous. People looking at me with rubber necks. I was so focused on the gazes and stares, that I didn't even noticed Neil had his arm wrapped around my waist. I felt like I should tell him to let go of me, but then, I didn't. Like his hand belonged there. It curved in perfectly with my indentation between my ribcage and my hip bone. I looked at his hand and looked up at him. Neil look utterly and completely zen, and at peace. Before I knew it, like time just flew on by, we were standing right in front of Jacoby. The look of rage and disappointment screamed on Jacoby's face. I suddenly felt dizzy and sat down right across from him. Neil left my side to who knows where, and I layed my head on the table.

When Neil came back, he had 2 trays of food, as if one of each item from the kitchen was laying there on either tray. While I was picking at certain foods, Jacoby was, of course, shooting daggers at me and Neil. This was the most quiet lunch period I've ever experienced. The whispers from other tables, the rumors spreading like wildfire, and the slient yet deadly stares from Jacoby. He will never let me live this down. I picked at my food and tried to be as quiet as possible. Jacoby went from eyeing me down, to eyeing Neil. To be truthful it wasn't really Neil's fault. I did wait up for him, and I was acting desperate. _Damn, this is really a long lunch period. _

Thank god it was the end of the day, and tomorrow it'll be friday. And it'll just be me and Jacoby at the movies after school. I threw my crap in my locker and since Jacoby will me mad at me, I guess he's not gonna walk home with me. So I took my time getting my stuff together. I took my bag, threw it over my shoulder in a huff, and slammed my locker door. Of course, Neil was standing right behind the door (again), and scared the crap out of me (again).

"Ah!"

"Oh, sorry. I need to stop scaring you. I don't want to give you a heart attack."

"Yeah, that wouldn't turn out pretty" I sarcasticlly remarked, Neil chuckled in spite of himself. Then his emotionless smile faded,

"May I ask you something?"

"Uhh, sure go ahead." _What is it this time?_

"Well, I know you're probably going to walk home alone today because of your incompitent frie-."

"Jacoby's not incompitent, he just gets angry for stupid reasons, is all." I inturruptedly added,

"Yes, well, would you like a ride home?"

"Umm, if it's not to much trouble for you. I don't want to be a burden."

"No, not at all. You will never be a burden to me." _Aw, that's sweet. But I don't even know him like that. _Because of his intoxicating voice, and hypnotic, dreamy eyes, I blushed, and smiled shyly. "Shall we be going then?" he said with a huge grin on his perfect face. Still stuck in his trace, I nodded lazily, and followed him out of the school's doors like a lost puppy following a kind stranger.

For some odd reason, it was an awkward, silent car ride home. The only time he or I spoke was directions to my house. And the same thought came into my head, _I know I've seen him somewhere before! Why can't I put my finger on it?_ So as soon as I said my little shy goodbye, I ran straight to my room, (of course no one was home yet), and looked in my dream book again. And I looked at the dates instead on "Neil" on the pages. Then I noticed something odd, there was an entry on March 15, and then the next entry was March 29. Also, there was a teared mark between the two entries. I stared at the torn mark, and tried to think if I ripped anything out from that 14 day period, and I couldn't remember anything. I lyed there, hugging my dream book to my chest, thinking back and remorsing, on the lost entry/entries.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Is someone in my room?_ I thought to myself. _Maybe it's Maddie trying to bug me again. _I ignored my 'feeling' and tried to go to sleep. Yet, I still can't. I closed my eyes and tried to drift. 5 minutes later, it felt like someone was standing over me. _I'm not getting up. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid. _Or was I? _Okay, I'll open my eyes, but I won't get up. _I opened my eyes to see nothing at first, but onced my eyes ajusted to the dark, I saw them. I saw the wild yellow cat eyes. _NO! I _must_ be dreaming. _I closed my eyes shut and slowly opened them again. Once I did they were still there. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing but a whisper came out. The cat eyed figure came closer to me. I shot up on my bed. I startled the figure but didn't make it stop inching towards me. I was staring right into this figure's eyes. _Why the hell am I acting so calm?! _The figure stepped into the light of the moonlit window. Then I noticed something, the creature was male. Wait, he stopped walking as soon as I found out the figure was a guy. He looked at me dead in the eyes. I haven't even noticed my breathing slowed. I somehow feel safe around him. I don't know what makes me think this but, I guess that's how I feel. He streched out his hand. Without thinking I grabbed it. He pulled me towards him. He was so close. I heard him breathing quickly. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, like if he was inhaling my scent. We were in waltz possition. My hand in his and one hand on his shoulder. His hand was around my waist and the other was in my hand. I kept looking at his face to see what he might look like. _Who is this stranger?_ He walked me over to the window in my room where the moon was shining so brightly upon. I saw his face. My heart was pounding out of my chest. The He was Neil.

Breathlessly, and dizzily I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hello Amaranth," Neil whispered in my ear. "I've been watching you for the last couple of weeks."

"Why? Why me and not another girl in Kingsville?"

"None of them appealed to me like you did. You're so unqiue, so different, and you have such a beautiful face." He held my head up so I was staring into his cat-like eyes.

"Tell me, why are your eyes different now?"

"I have to blend in with the other humans at day, but these are my real vampire eyes,"

He inhaled my scent again "Amaranth, you do not know how long it took me to finally let you find me."

"But, I'm glad I did."

He smiled, showing perfect teeth, very sharp canine vampire teeth.

I smiled lazily at him.

"Can I ask you something Neil?"

"Of course. Anything in the world."

"Kiss me."

Neil smiled his vampire smile and without thinking twice or second guessing, he tilted my head upward, and his lips touched mine. A nervous shock ran up and down my spine. At first it was a gentle kiss. But then my body finally went out of shock and the kissing became more passionate. I felt his vampire teeth brush against my tounge and I knew he wasn't going to bite me. I had a feeling within myself that said that he wouldn't. I trust him. Even though I have just met him a couple of hours ago, I felt like I've known him forever. Then I realized, he was gorgeous, that made me kiss harder. I couldn't believe I was kissing a vampire. _He's such a great kisser. How long has he been doing this? With a face that gorgoeus I could say a lot._ I didn't want him to let go of me. I was loosing every ounce of energy I had to stay awake. But my head kept fighting and fighting and sooner or later it won. I was weakining with every kiss. His kisses became more and more gentle. I didn't want to stop. I haven't felt more alive in years. But he could tell, I was getting weak.

Breathlessly he said, "Go to sleep my angel. You will wake tomorrow with my preasence." He carried me to my bed, tucked me in, and kissed me one last time.

I smiled and said sleepily, "Will you lay down next to me?"

He returned my smile and nodded his head. He took off his coat, and shoes and slowly sat on my bed and then layed down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his broad shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder, kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head. I've never felt safer in my life.

I woke up with Neil by my side. _So that wasn't just a beautiful dream. That really did happen. _

"Good morning Amaranth."

He smiled at me. His fangs weren't showing. He had 'normal' teeth. And his eyes weren't cat-like anymore. There were that nice light brown color that shines in the light. I've never really noticed his black hair was really messy. From yesterday, his hair was flat, straight yet, seemed very healthy. But today it's lost its healthy look and looked more like bed-head. He probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night, (if he even sleeps).

"Good morning," I yawned, and streached, "What time is it?"

Neil scratched his head, and looked at the digital clock on my dresser, "Umm, three thirty three pm."

"WHAT?!? How come my mom didn't wake me?! She always yells at me to wake up and not to go to school late! Why didn't Maddie come into my room and bother me?! Oh my goodness! I am so late! I'm gonna get a demarite, detention, and they might call my mom at work and tell her that I might have skipped school or something! What am I gonna do Neil?! What am I gonna do?!?!"

"Amaranth! Calm down!" Neil put his hands on my shoulders. His touch made me calm down a bit but my heart was racing faster than Maddie at a shoe sale.

Still startled by his touch, I couldn't speak. It was like he was draining the anxiety right out of my body. Maybe he was.

"Amaranth, it's okay. You can skip one day of school. You looked sick yesterday. Maybe your mom thought you can have a day off."

I finally found my voice. My voice to protest that is.

"That's the point. My mom isn't like that. She won't let me stay home unless I have a temperature of one hundred and one or greater, maybe if I threw up she would let me stay home. But that's probably it."

I rubbed my head. It suddenly hurt. I was probably yelling to much before. I got up from my bed and started pacing. _What was my mom thinking. She must be deadly ill. She always woke me up early. Even on the weekends if she wanted to. _I stopped pacing and left my room.

"Amaranth, where are you going?"

_I wish he could call me Nathy. Amaranth has to many syllables. _

I walked into Maddie's room. Empty. Bookbag gone.

I went into my mom's room. Empty. Her work purse was gone. And so was her working shoes. _Maybe she did call me and I just didn't hear her. That did happen before. _I started to calm myself down. _Mom never went into my room to wake me up. She said that the last time she did that I punched her dead in the stomach. _I started laughing to myself. I was calming down. _I get to play hooky with Neil. This is gonna be the best Friday that I've had in years._

I went back into my room. Neil was standing by the door. Looking hot as ever. He was standing in a lounging posture. His face was unreadable. I hate it when I can't read people's faces. _I wonder what he's thinking?_ He lifted his eyebrow in curiousity. _Can he read my mind? I did read some books that said some vampires can read minds. Is it true? _He smiled and said, "So are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I over exaggerated."

"You think?" he's smile grew even bigger.

"Sorry. But I.......whatever." I rubbed my temples. Damn my head really does hurt a lot. "So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do my dear?"

_I wanna sleep in your arms until the end of time._

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can just walk around, browse around the mall," _Go to the ends of the Earth together, _"I don't really know. What do you do for fun?"

"I used to watch you. I know that sounds stacker-ish but yeah, that's what I did. I'm not much of a soicializer."

_I could tell. But what happened was definatly worth it. _

"Wait, what's today?"

"Friday. Why do you ask?"

"Ugh! Damn! I'm supposed to go to the movies with Jacoby later! Grr! He's going to hate me even more for blowing him off!"

"Now why on Earth would someone hate you?" before I could even respond, Neil had me in his arms and kissed me passionately. _Yeah, I could get used to this._


End file.
